Brainy's Disappearance
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: History tries to repeat itself as Brainy had enough on being despised upon, so he decides to runaway into the woods and kidnapped Sassette in the process. In the meanwhile, another threat against the Smurf Village is imminent. Would everyone survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Brainy was up to something, he always up to something these days. He wanted to accomplish something famous, well he only saved the day once. Animals do not count. Being the least favorite smurf in the village next to a few others didn't mind him, no one have to love him or hate him. The only smurfs who managed to put up with him is Clumsy and Papa Smurf, however there are others not very noticed about.

First there was Chernov, a slightly taller green smurf who wears a military uniform with nothing on it. Just plain old camouflaged jacket, pants, shoes, and a hat. Unlike the other smurfs, his legs were straight which means his mobility it limited when guiding terrain but he has a jet pack which takes him to the skies in much of Aviator Smurf's dismay. Chernov likes Brainy as a Best Friend, even though he called him "Smart Ass."

Then there were three smurfs who don't have much brains, Jack, Don, and Sarah. Jack wears a white t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes as Don wears a yellow t-shirt, green pants, and brown shoes, as Sarah simply wears white overalls and is barefoot. The three were siblings who were once human but got turned into smurfs by an unfortunate accident and is now stuck in the Smurf Village, the three happened to impersonate the Three Stooges in every way.

So far these foreign smurfs are the only smurfs who listens to every detail, sometimes Chernov who was smarter than Brainy sometimes gives him a tutoring lesson on whatever. The Three Smurfs simply listen to him blabber, it's a wonder they put up with him. Some occasions, Chernov came to the rescue to prevent Brainy get kicked out of the village literally. With a shotgun, his usual line "Keep that foot away from his rear or I'll take it off.".

He even fired a warning shot too close to comfort, Brainy now relies on him when he blabbers. It is an opportunity to see Chernov smile as he's a neutral smurf, he's a Double Agent to Good and Evil. Being a Genetically Engineered Smurf with Human and Smurf DNA, it gave him an advantage that not even he could understand.

So that begs the question on what's Brainy up to, what is he up to? He's looking for trouble, he doesn't know it yet as he stumbles into it. He saw two smurfs fighting over Smurfette, Hefty and Tuffy Smurfs believed Smurfette agreed to marry one of them or who got there first. It's hard to say for sure, but they began a fist fight which caused Smurfette to lock her door and watch the scene unfold through a window.

Smurfs began to gather around as the fight wages on, Brainy just stood there trying to get them to stop by using words. Not much luck, they just keep fighting. Jack, Don, and Sarah came by and urged them on, they even took bets on who would win.

"A pound of smurfberries if Hefty wins," said Don.

"Same reward for Tuffy," said Sarah.

Jack smacks their skulls together, "We'll all bet on Hefty, enough said." he says.

By now, almost the entire town is present. Papa Smurf tried to intervene but Hefty's show came flying off of his shoe and hits him in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. With blood flying everywhere and bruises and black eyes began to appear, Chernov finally came by with a Semi Automatic Shotgun. He steps into the clearing through a large group of smurfs where all of this is taking place and fires a round in the air, killing a bird in the process as it falls to the ground nearby.

The smurfs stopped fighting, then Brainy takes over.

"Everytime someone fights, he has to come by and break it up." says Brainy, "Look, Papa Smurf is knocked unconscious and everybody is ignoring him and they're only watching the fight."

"Brainy?" Chernov tries to interrupt.

"In fact, this is uncivil why not try to ask Smurfette who is going to marry who?" advised Brainy, "Or why not try to do Rock, Paper, Scissors as that always work."

"Brainy?" Chernov tries to interrupt him again.

"Or why not try dating Sarah, she's available." said Brainy.

"Always available," added Sarah, "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk."

Jack hits her on the head, "Shut up!" he ordered.

Simply to put, why not - "

"BRAINY!" screamed Chernov.

"What?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Hefty got up and kicked Brainy as hard as he can, but this time he kicked Brainy in the groin. Brainy launched through the sky and shot up to the air, he didn't gotten that far but its a short way back. He landed square on his head like always, but this time he didn't get up right away. He just lie their in pain from getting hit in the pressure point, back at the village Papa Smurf finally came to unaware of what's just happened.

"What happened?" he asked as fellow Smurfs helped him up.

"Brainy get kicked out of the village again, this time he's kicked in the groin." said Chernov, "I think we've been hard on him lately as this was third time in the week, you three smurfs help me get that bird. We're going to have meat for dinner tonight."

"Oh finally, I'm sick of smurfberries." said Sarah.

"Come on!" ordered Jack as he grabbed Don and Sarah's hair and they follow Chernov to the edge of the village.

Meanwhile, Brainy just lie there for hours straight through the afternoon. Not moving where he landed, when he finally came to he is enraged. "They kicked me out again, this is enough." he pouted to himself, "I'm going to go to Chernov and asked for his advice on what to do, of smurf that area still hurts."

Brainy managed to shake off the pain and walks to Chernov, he was outside with The Three Smurfs butchering the bird he "accidentally" shot. "Hey Brainy, are you ok?" asked Chernov as he puts down a hacksaw on an outdoor table, "You've been gone for a long time, you need any help?"

"Yeah, I need to speak to you in private." said Brainy.

"Okay then, you smurfs continue butchering the meat as I stepped inside for a moment," said Chernov.

"Roger Chernov," agreed Jack.

Chernov and Brainy walked inside and they sat down and grabbed some Vodka bottles, since Chernov is an experienced drinker he didn't get drunk immediately but Brainy was buzzed after a couple of bottles and began to explain what he's thinking. Chernov understands and simply and replies, "So you want to run away to see if they care about you?"

"Correct." said Brainy.

"That's not enough, you are going to need to bring a smurf with you." advices Chernov, "A smurf that has ties to the smurfs, more than Papa Smurf. I wouldn't cut it, you are going to need to kidnap Sassette."

"Sassette?" asked Brainy, "Why?"

"If you wanna be noticed that your gone, you need to kidnap her." said Chernov, "This will create a psychological effect on Smurfette and in turn the entire village is effected, this would give the massive blow you will need."

"Where should I go?" asked Brainy.

"You wanna get lost, so be lost – go anywhere for that matters." said Chernov, "Somewhere no one will ever think you'll be hiding at, like the North Pole for example."

"So what if they find me?" asked Brainy.

"Let them try to find you, that's the whole point." said Chernov, "Mislead them by walking in circles then head off in a random direction, it's that easy to get lost these days. I've taught you survival skills so used them, bring some Vodka with you just in case you need it."

"Thanks Chernov," said Brainy as he grabbed a couple of bottles and puts them in a backpack, "I knew I would count on you."

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't started yet." said Chernov, "Now do what needs to be done and I'll try to cover up your trail, I'm good at making everyone gullible you know."

Brainy leaves under the cover of darkness, he approaches Smurfette's house and managed to lock pick the door and broke inside. Lucky for Sassette, she was getting a glass of water. Once she sets the glass back down, she turns around and see's Brainy right before her. Before she yelped, Brainy managed to muffle her mouth and managed to take her to a room where no one can here them.

"You wanna go on an adventure?" asked Brainy.

"Yeah!" she cheered, "What about Smurfette, should we tell her?"

"She'll understand when she finds you missing, happens all the time around here you see." lied Brainy, "It will be like a game of hide and seek, the goal is not to get captured by them if they find us. Okay?"

"Yeah!" agreed Sassette. Brainy muffles her mouth quickly and listens for movement upstairs, after hearing nothing he simply says, "We've gotta stay really quiet." said Brainy until we are a good distance away from the village.

"Got it," she whispered.

Brainy picked her up and took her away deep within the woods, leaving no trace behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

When morning came, the first ominous sign appeared. Smurfette woke up and heads down stairs for breakfast, but somethings not right. "Sassette!" she calls upstairs, "Sassette?"

When she got no response, she walks back upstairs and checks her bedroom. There was nobody there, her bed looked like it's used. Smurfette looked around the house and discovered that Sassette is gone, panic begins to set in as she runs for Papa Smurf's house for help.

Papa Smurf was in the middle of something when Smurfette rushed through the door in a state of panic, "Sassette is gone!" she screamed.

"What?" he cried, "When is the last time you seen her?"

"Last night," said Smurfette, "Around 10PM at bedtime."

Suddenly another smurf ran into the room, "Papa Smurf," cried the smurf, "Brainy is gone!"

He and Smurfette rushed out towards Brainy's house, the door was wide open and inside there's a note nailed onto the wall. Papa Smurf took a look at the note and read it out loud:

"Dear fellow Smurfs," it began, "I'm leaving this village, not because of hate or the fact that I keep getting kicked out of the village. It's due to my usefulness to you guys, to might sure that my sudden disappearance hits home I've taken Sassette with me. I'm not coming back, Signed Brainy Smurf. PS: Smurfette I'm sorry for taking Sassette. PSS: I know you would be able to try and find me as I taken a measure of steps to prevent you from locating me, I guess I have to re-earn that name Brainy for this."

Smurfette burst out crying and ran off with smurfberry size tears falling off of her face, Chernov calmly walked by with his usual neutral face and said. "If it wasn't for Brainy, Sassette wouldn't have been born." he noted, "He told the smurflings about Smurette's beginnings and that set off a chain of events leading to her existence, that's something to be thankful for."

"It's true," said Nat, "Brainy told us about Gargamel's spell."

"Well then, where should we find him?" asked a smurf.

"I'll track him down," stepped up Tracker Smurf, "I'll track him down to the ends of the earth if I have to!"

"The poles?" asked Chernov, "And the equator as well?"

"That too," he said, "I'll begin immediately, right after breakfast."

Once he finished breakfast, he heads to Smurfette's home and looked for clues as Smurfette cries in her bedroom. All he got was the empty glass sitting on the counter that Sassette was drinking from last night, he uses his nose and takes a careful look at the tracks left behind. "Oh, his trail is warm," said Tracker, "This should be easy." He head off to the direction down South of the village, but unknown to him he just went to the wrong direction as Brainy left heading North. All thanks to Chernov's evidence tampering skills."

Meanwhile, Brainy and Sassette walks through the woods and stumbles into an unknown part of the forest. Luckily Brainy knows the way because he has been through the forest, or rather over it, several times. Sassette sings the usual Smurf song, even though the singing was horrible Brainy doesn't complain.

However, the forest animals can't put up with the singing and a squirrel threw an acorn at Sassette shutting her up as it bounced off her head. "Ow!" she complained, "Why did he do that?"

"Your not singing the song right," said Brainy, "You got the words right but your voice don't seemed to be in rhythm."

"Did you just make that up?" asked Sassette.

"Yeah, as always," said Brainy.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Sassette.

"Yeah, I know where we are." said Brainy.

"Do you know where we going?" asked Sassette.

"Pine Forest," said Brainy, "A lot of space there, elbow room if you like to call it."

"Does anyone else know where it is?" asked Sassette.

"Nope, only humans go there but it's rare for anyone to just walk in there no matter what the reason." said Brainy, "So it's very private."

"What else is there?" asked Sassette.

"You'll know when you see it," said Brainy, "Lots of places to play games at."

Brainy managed to keep her busy with his blabbering, she seemed to listen to him though. Finally he stopped talking, "Hey Brainy, I'm hungry," said Sassette, "What's on the menu?"

"I have no idea," said Brainy.

Suddenly, Sassette got onto the ground and started digging a hole and pulled out a handful of earthworms and Brainy watched her eat them. After she swallowed it, Brainy simply said, "You didn't save some for me?"

"There's still some more, look!" she pointed down the hole and there were more worms in it, a pile of them crawling around. Brainy managed to take one and tried it, it's a bit nasty but he managed to cope with the taste. "You got anything to wash it down with?" asked Sassette. Brainy pulls out some vodka he got from Chernov and hand a bottle to Sassette, "Go light on it." he says.

Sassette tried some of the vodka, thinking it was water. Well it's half water, half vodka so she's half right. It tasted nasty and she spat some out, but the second swig tasted great. Brainy grabs the bottle from her and puts the cap back on and put it back in the backpack, "Let's go," he says.

They walked farther into the unknown, they hoped on top of rocks through a river, swing on some vines, and finally nearly got themselves stuck in quicksand. Luckily, they manage to stand still for about an hour and they float back to the top and crawled out. "Hey Brainy, I think I have mud in my overalls," she says.

"Your sure?" asked Brainy.

"Positive, I feel it dripping down my leg." said Sassette.

Brainy sighs as Sassette takes off her overalls as he uses leaves to scrape most of the mud off of her bare skin, some mud got into her underwear and Brainy ends up helping get it out from there. After flapping the mud off the overalls, Sassette puts it back on and the two continues walking through the forest.

Back at the Smurf Village, the effects of Brainy and Sassette's disappearance takes it's toll. Smurfette cries with grief in bed as smurfs outside her house knocks all day long to get inside, she didn't answered the door. "Great, it's all my fault," said Hefty, "I've never thought Brainy could smurfing be responsible for Sassette's existence."

"I'm not sure Papa Smurf could help us in this," said Greedy, "Tracker is gone so who else could we turn to?"

"Chernov can fly," said a smurf, "He'll help."

"Did someone call my name?" asked Chernov as he comes walking by.

"Can you scout the smurf for Brainy?" asked Tuffy.

"Scout, there's so much crap going around in this world that I'm sure I could pick him up from it." said Chernov, "I'll see you all tomorrow, make sure those three idiots of smurfs don't screw up when I'm gone."

Chernov activated his High Tech Jet Back backpack and took off to the skies vertically and zipped through the sky in a sonic boom, shaking the windows of the mushroom houses below in it's frames. "Why don't I have a jet pack?" asked Aviator Smurf to himself.

He flew around for awhile, actually looking for Brainy and Sassette. Making sure that they're really lost, he knew where they're heading but he doesn't know how long they're holding up. Convinced they're long gone, he returns back to the village shaking his head. "I looked up and down the region, I saw no trace of them." he said truthfully.

Jack, Don, and Sarah gathered together and decide to search for the smurfs, when they present themselves to Papa Smurf for the challenge Chernov stood at a window and hold up a sign behind the smurf saying, "Let them try to find them!" as he nods his head then he flips the sign over, "It will be a blessing to the Smurf Race!"

"Okay smurfs, you go ahead and try to find them." agreed Papa Smurf.

"Well do!" thanked The Three Smurfs as they saluted with different hands and hit each other in the forehead before scrambling out of the mushroom house, Sarah stupidly opened the window and climbed out through it. Papa Smurf wondered why he allowed them to go find them, it's probably not going to go well.

The smurflings decided to go help with the search, they gathered together and thought of a plan. "We'll head east and look there," said Nat, "I could get the animals to help us smurf at this."

"We'll smurf the forest for them until we can't smurf no more," cheered Snappy.

When word reaches Gargamel about the disappearance of Brainy and Sassette, he simply thought of a plan about destroying the smurfs once and for all. "Hrm, with Brainy gone and that green smurf busy I might be able to destroy the smurfs with," Gargamel stopped short and sighed, "Can't think of anything, wait a minute."

He goes through his spell book, trying to find a spell that would might work. No good, there isn't any spell that he hadn't used. "Oh I wished Scruple was here," said Gargamel, "No matter, I guess I have the ultimate spell somewhere..."

He stopped short again and saw a star chart, on it says about a meteorite is about to pass near the earth 2 months from now. "Of course, I'll use a meteor and literally crush the smurfs but how am I going to do it?" he asked himself, "Most importantly, where is the smurf village?"

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew through the window and landed on the table. He picked it up and opened it up to read it, "Well I'll be damned, this is the map of le Pays maudit and here is the smurf village," says Gargamel, "Oh it's that far from my hovel? Well it's far and isolated enough to avoid unwanted damage and attention. I best right this map on my wall just in case."

Gargamel did his best to copy the map onto his hovel wall, making sure every sentence is clear and every detail is well placed. "That should do it," he says as he stick the map into his robe, "Azrael, we got work to do."

"Meow?" asked Azrael.

"Yes now, I just wonder where am I going to find help at." said Gargamel, "I think I know who and I'm going to hate myself for this, I'm going to ask mom for help."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

For two weeks, the smurfs searched for Brainy and Sassette all over the forest. And so far, the two smurfs are doing so well that they've lost weight, their clothes were torn, and they are being chased by a bear at the moment. They ran through the woods and they swing across a rapid moving river on a vine as the bear nearly clawed them, Sassette cheered as Brainy hang onto her as he swing to the other side of the river. The bear simply give up on catching the smurfs and it went home.

"That was awesome!" Sassette cheered, "I never had that much thrill in my life!"

Brainy can't believe that she's enjoying this despite how in bad shape she's in, he personally was horrified by the experience but Sassette seemed to love it no matter how bad it is. "Can we do that again?" asked Sassette.

"First of all, were you terrified?" he asked, she was in fact screaming at the beginning of the chase.

"Yeah," admitted Sassette, "But the adrenaline rush was exciting!"

"I'm glad your ok Sassette," said Brainy, "I was honestly sure we're not going to make it."

Suddenly there was howling noises nearby, Brainy grabbed Sassette's arm and ran off back into the woods. It was obviously clear that there are now wolves chasing them, but when Brainy got a good look at one of the pursuers he made a stunning discovery. It doesn't look like a wolf, it's almost furless, has pinkish skin, and is larger than a wolf. Also it had green eyes, and to top it off there's only one.

"Holy smurf," cried Brainy, "Climb up the trees!"

Brainy and Sassette grabbed onto the bark of a random tree and quickly climbed up on it, the hairless canine just sat their staring at the two and made whining noises. After a few seconds, he jumped as high as he can and managed to get onto a branch. Brainy and Sassette dropped to the ground and continue running, the dog dropped to the ground and took off persuit.

"Bark! Bark!" the canine barked.

"He's on us!" cried Brainy.

"He smells familiar!" screamed Sassette.

"What does he smell like?" asked Brainy.

"Like horrible body odor!" she screamed.

The two smurfs can hear the dog groan in response, "I think you hurt his feelings!" said Brainy.

The smurfs jumped into a trench and ran down onto it, the hairless dog follows pursuit. As the smurfs crawled into a log to hide, the canine simply smashed in the roof by pouncing on it driving it out. "He's too smart!" screamed Brainy, "We need to loose him by the river!"

"What!" asked Sassette

"Jump into the river!"

They ran to the edge of the same fast moving river and Brainy grabs onto Sassette and holds her as they jumped into the rapid moving river, the dog stopped at the river's edge and began barking loudly. They looked back as the dog gestures down the river, the smurfs looked and realized they're at a waterfall. "It's nice knowing you Sassette!" cried Brainy, "I'm sorry that I drag you into this!"

"It's okay Brainy!" cried Sassette, "Hang on!"

The smurfs screamed as they plummet down the water fall, going 500 feet in human measurement. The roar of the river drowns out the smurfs' screams as they held onto each other as the hit the bottom, after a few seconds two smurf hats came bubbling out of the water and float downstream.

The Three Smurfs were having a similar problem of their own miles away, they were being chased by hornets thanks to their stupidity. They ran and ran until the buzzing and stinging seem to stop, covered in stings Jack slaps both Don and Sarah in the face with his hand. They grabbed his arms and bent them at 90 degrees into his sides, then he pounds them in the stomach and pounds them in the forehead as they bent over.

"It's been two weeks and we haven't found any clue on where those smurfs be, maybe we're lost ourselves." said Jack.

"I wanna go home!" cried Sarah.

"And to do what?" asked Don, "We've got a job to do and we're going to finish it."

"Good point," said Jack, "Let's get back to work."

"Woo, woo, woo, woo!" yipped Sarah.

The Three Smurfs walked until they reach the edge of a cliff seeing the river at the bottom, then they turned around and head the way they came. Using paper, they managed to sketch out a map of the forest. They were careful on not to mark the Smurf Village thinking that whoever finds the map may be hostile, as they something threw an acorn at the smurfs. "Ruff! Ruff!" barked Sarah at the direction of the acorns, then manage to catch one in her mouth.

She spit the massive acorn out and everyone looked up and saw a smurf, Wild Smurf. He got down from the tree and pulled out smurfberries to show that he's friendly, "No thanks Wild," said Jack shaking his head, "I hate smurfberries, well sort of."

Wild shoved all the smurfberries in his mouth, chewed it, swallowed, and burped to much of Sarah's dismay. "Have you seen Brainy and Sassette?" asked Don.

The feral smurf just stared at them and replied in squirrel chatter, this is going nowhere.

"Do you know what we're talking about?" asked Jack.

Wild simply nods, then he took off back into his tree and stayed there. "I wanna have some smurfberries," groaned Sarah.

"Come on, if Tarzan won't help us then lets move on." said Jack as he pushes her along with his hands behind her and Don's back, "I wonder how Tracker Smurf is doing."

Tracker Smurf found himself walking around in circles, he foolishly follows arrows and found himself in a clearing with arrows pointing in random directions. Some arrows curve awhile others are U shaped. One big arrow stands out, which is straight and continues on and ends up falling in a artificial square shaped hole that seems to be covered up by someone.

After an hour, he climbs back to the top only to have a squirrel hit him in the face with an acorn it threw and Tracker plummets back down the hole. The irony is that it's the same squirrel who shut up Sassette from seeing two weeks back.

Back at the smurf village, everyone has finally gotten depressed because Smurfette is even more depressed with her sister missing. Chernov's strategy has paid off, thinking that the scheme might go way too far he managed to pick the lock on her door and walked inside. When he walked into her bedroom, tissue rags cover the floor as a grief stricken Smurfette lies in bed crying lightly as she eats chocolate.

"Smurfette?" asked Chernov, "Don't asked how I get in here, it's so easy to break into homes these days."

Smurfette didn't respond, Chernov hands her a glass of water and she takes it and drinks it all down. "I know how you feel Smurfette, my dad nearly died himself. My family was grief stricken just like you and so is his dad twenty years earlier. Don't worry, I taught Brainy survival skills months back I'm sure he and Sassette is fine. I bet she's thinking about you everyday, Brainy doesn't have the will to cause any harm as he was responsible in bringing your sister into existence."

"True," muttered Smurfette as she faces away from him, "But he only told the smurflings about the spell."

"He even saved those smurflings as well, if he wouldn't have done that your sister might haven't... well you know." said Chernov, "We're intensifying the search, just don't worry." Chernov bend over and kissed her on the cheek, but then she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. "Oh boy, here we go again." muttered Chernov as he gets under the covers with Smurfette, "Taste like chocolate, who wait that is chocolate. Never mind."

Meanwhile, Brainy and Sassette climbed to shore at the Spruce Forest. Their destination. They grabbed their hats out of the water, squeezed the water out of them and put them back on. Feeling exhausted, Brainy grabs Sassette's hand and helped her along to the woods. Nearby, Brainy spent an hour or two building a sturdy shelter out of limited material. He used pine needles to insulate the outside of the shelter and he climbed up a spruce tree and rip down some branches to use for the shelter.

They hit the ground in thuds then Brainy climbs down from the tree and used the branches for bedding and insulation, once it's done he helped Sassette into the shelter and they slept there till morning. In the middle of the night, Brainy suddenly woke up and found Sassette was crying on his shoulder. "What's the matter Sassette?" asked Brainy.

"I missed home," she says, "I missed Smurfette."

"I miss home too, I'm sorry I've brought you in through all of this." said Brainy.

"I know that, you already told me." said Sassette, "Of course, best to live life to it's fullest."

"Who told you that?"

"Chernov," answered Sassette, "He says that Smurfette won't be with me forever because if he was with his mom he wouldn't be telling me that, and he's right."

Brainy suddenly remembered Chernov's strategy, "Well, we're here now." said Brainy, "Let's smurf it out and wait till the other smurfs come and find us."

"How long will that take?" asked Sassette.

"Not that long, in fact Chernov has eyes like a hawk and ears like a bat when scanning the skies." said Brainy, "I bet Tracker Smurf is homing in on us right now, it a matter of time. What do you usually think about?"

"Food," said Sassette as she placed a hand on her stomach, "Everyday it's the same thing, smurfberries and Baker Smurf's bread."

"I'm thinking of the same smurf too." said Brainy, "Tomorrow, we go straight back to the river and catch ourselves some fish to eat. How about that?"

"Yeah!" she replied as she slowly returned to sleep.

Before falling back to sleep, Brainy heard a tune. The tune is the sound of a Stradivarius Villon, Harmony Smurf? No, that's a different player as the notes were too deep to be Harmony as it almost sounds evil.

"_Wonnn waaa won waa won wa won waa," _it sang, _"Won waa won waa won wa won wonnn."_

It sounded like the tune similar to the song Hells Gate from Call of Duty: World at War, of course smurfs don't have video game systems but that's what it sounds like. Brainy wondered if that was a good sign, but he didn't wanna find out as he quickly went back to sleep with the tune still stuck in his head.

When morning finally came, they crawled out of the homemade shelter and Brainy manage to start a fire using primitive methods. After making fish spears, they approached the water and looked at themselves in the water. Their clothes were torn and lose, they're noticeable thinner, they were bruised, dirty, and worn down. As they stare at their reflection, a minnow swam by and Brainy aimed below the water and caught the fish. When he stabbed the pole into the now slow moving river, the mirror in the water is destroyed.

"Aim below the fish," said Brainy.

Sassette gave it a go and manage to catch one with her spear, "I got it!" she cheered.

After they catched more fish, they seemed to have enough for a meal. Brainy gut the fish with some stone tools and cooked it over the fire, when the fishes finished cooking they bite into it and the flavor of meat takes over their taste buds. "I wonder why we don't have fish back at the village," said Sassette as she chews some fish.

"No one bothered to go out fishing except Chernov," said Brainy, "He uses explosives and blows up the lake, then the fish float up to the service and he collects them with a net."

"That explains a lot, I sometimes here explosives coming down the lake." said Sassette.

"Luckily he didn't drive everyone insane, but he brings in very few fishes these days." said Brainy.

When they were full, they smoke out the rest of their fish for later use. Then they went out exploring the area, played a few games with each other. "This is going off well," thought Brainy as he watched Sassette dancing nearby, "Maybe I should have been a baby sitter or something."

"_Wonnn waaa won waa won wa won waa"_

There it goes again, the song from last night. Brainy's ears shot up as Sassette stopped dancing, "Do you hear that?" asked Brainy.

"Sounds like a villon playing," said Sassette. So Brainy was not being driven crazy.

Then they hear ruffling noises and then the howl of a wolf, the dog is back. It came running out of the corner with lightning speed, Brainy and Sassette simply took off running. "My smurf, how did that dog find us?" asked Brainy. The dog pulls back as Brainy grabs Sassette's hand, just as he run something got him in the leg. A noose tightened and it flung him into the air with Sassette still gripped in his hands as the two scream, with a whip action Brainy and Sassette impacted against a tree hard.

Brainy looses consciousness and lets go of Sassette, she falls to the ground screaming and hits her head before also losing consciousness. The dog nearby went up to them and sniffed Sassette, even licked her then checks on Brainy who was dangling upside down. Suddenly a man in camouflage from an advanced civilization came walking by and cut Brainy free from the rope and picked up Sassette from the ground and held them in his hands, "Let's go Dogmeat," he ordered the dog.

The dog barked in reply and the human and the dog walked off into the deep woods, the man looked at Brainy and noticed his glasses are missing. It took him about an hour to find them, it wasn't broken so he stuck them back on his face and heads off. "We don't have much time Dogmeat," he said to the hairless dog, "Shame on you for scaring them."

The dog whined in response, "Oh it could happen to everybody you know." said his master. The man and the dog disappeared in the vegetation, they were now long gone along with Brainy and Sassette. Leaving little behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

When Brainy regain consciousness, he's having a massive headache. It didn't take long for him to figure out that he's moving and he is being held by a human being, he looked around and saw Sassette next to him on the same hand. She's still unconscious and there was a bump on her head, Brainy didn't waste anytime grabbing her and jumped off the hand.

The man was surprised as the smurf jumped off and rolled when he landed, then took off running. "Sic them Dogmeat!" ordered the man.

"So the dog's name is Dogmeat," thought Brainy.

Dogmeat began charging after them through the pine forest, he ran faster and stopped in front of them. Brainy scramble to a halt then the man enclosed the smurfs in his hands, "It's me Brainy," said the man, "Remember, John D. Reznov?"

"Dimitri?" asked Brainy as he sat on top of his palm.

The green eyes says it all, Brainy remembered that he saved him from the same pine forest by catching him in the same trap. And Dimitri's only 16. "I see my dog liked you guys," he said, "Let's head back to my camp, I'll explain what's going on."

After a long walk, Dimitri sat down near an unlit campfire and sat the two smurfs down before lighting the tinder box with a flint. "You guys are so difficult to deal with, I was afraid I would step on you." said Dimitri, "That's why I have Dogmeat guide you into that trap I've made so I don't have to chase you around this place."

"Why not you just tell me if your coming?" asked Brainy, "Sassette is hurt because of you."

"And you are hurt as well, besides what would you do if you see a 6 or 7 foot human coming after you armed to the teeth?" asked Dimitri.

"I see you have a point," said Brainy.

Sassette suddenly started screaming, it was unbearably loud. Dimitri quickly picked her up and used his thumb to rub down on her lower abdomen, just slightly pressing down on it calmed Sassette down as she gave off a couple of spasms. With a smile on her face, he sat her back down after just a few minutes and she falls asleep."

"How did you do that?" asked Brainy.

"I don't know, it worked on birds her size though." said Dimitri, "Don't try to do it to her if she starts to cry or scream, cause I don't recommend it."

"My head hurts," complained Sassette.

"Let me get the anesthetic," said Dimitri as he digs through his backpack and pulled out a bottle and lifted her head up a little as he has her sip the bottle, "This is pain killers, it won't last long but it sure prevents infection. After about 5 minutes, Dimitri pulled the bottle away and Sassette hiccuped and falls back to sleep.

"There's something I need to tell you Brainy, my son's plan about taking Sassette with you as you run away worked." explained Dimitri, "Smurfette is going through Depression and everyone feels her pain, my son is busy taking care of her personally as search parties are trying to look for you. But there's something more."

"What else is worse than everyone missing us?" asked Brainy, "I mean Sassette."

"Gargamel is active again, he has discovered the Smurf Village's exact location." continued Dimitri, "He's going to have a meteor crash land on the village, destroying it in the process. The only thing funny in this is that he's getting help from his mom, but the good news is that you are going to save it."

"How?" asked Brainy.

"The meteor is not going to be that big, you are going to stand in the clearing away from buildings and you're going to have the meteor land directly on top of you by building this Magnetron." said Dimitri as he hands him a smurf size blueprints to the magnetic gun, "We'll make sure that you will survive, me and Chernov got you covered."

"Your going to have me to smurf what?" asked Brainy worriedly as he quickly looks at the blueprints and pockets them, "How am I going to survive getting smurfed by a meteorite?"

"Simple really, we'll use magic to restore you once your crushed," said Dimitri, "Or my son will do something more horrifying to save you, just don't think about it."

"Your either insane or this is even more insane," replied Brainy.

"Well I thought my grandpa was insane but will you do it?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, I hope you know what you're doing." said Brainy. Actually, he doesn't know what he's doing. Dimitri is simply winging it.

"Oh by the way Brainy," said Dimtiri, "You and Sassette have been out for three days, just to give you a time period there."

Meanwhile Gargamel and his mom, Mummy as he calls her, prepare some device in a massive clearing not far from his hovel. Whatever machine Gargamel is using, it looked like a Nazi Death Ray from a World War II Sketch in Germany. As he prepares the machine, his mom simply tries to correct him at several things. "Why not use that thing there to aim it, remember you want to aim a little ahead of the 'thing' if you're going to... 'stargaze'."

Gargamel quickly caught on with the code word, if any smurfs nearby might discover his plan and try to foil it. "Yes Mummy, I should attach the gun sites so I could 'gaze' at the 'thing'," he said. "If I only have a power source though."

Suddenly, a green glowing cylinder shaped object fell from the sky and landed nearby, Gargamel picked it up and noticed that it's hot. "This is what I was looking for," he said, "Whatever it is, this is what I needed." He inserts the green cylinder into the chamber and the gun get's fired up, it's now turned on and it began to charge. "When this 'telescope' finished charging, we'll go 'stargazing' with it."

"And your going to eat my special dish as you do so," said his mom.

"Yes, Mummy," moaned Gargamel.

Back at the Smurf Village, the Smurf Economy is at a standstill as everyone was miserable about Smurfette. It's eerie quiet in the village, only a few smurfs managed to return to work. The Smurflings came back from their misadventure on an unsuccessful search for Brainy and Sassette, they've looked like they just finished a gruesome fight as their clothes were ripped and their skin bruised. Slouchy even get's a blackeye.

"Man, all that work for nothing," groaned Snappy, "I wonder if we'll be in trouble for this."

Once they walked in, no one didn't seemed to noticed. They quickly head back to their houses and hide in their bedrooms, suddenly Chernov came running out of Smurfette's house with Smurfette in her arms. "Hey guys!" he called out, "Look at Smurfette! I have her right here!" All the smurfs came running out of random mushroom homes and surrounded them, what they saw was hilarious and creepy at the same time.

Smurfette lies in Chernov's arms as her eyes were half open and were pointing away from her nose awhile she has a big smile on her face, "What did you do?" asked Hefty, "And what is that smell?"

Suddenly Smurfette snapped out of her trance like state and Chernov lets go of her as she stands up on her own, "I'm perfectly fine as Chernov cheered me up," she said angrily, "If you haven't kicked Brainy out of the village...".

She suddenly jumps on top of Hefty and starts to beat him like a pulp, Chernov was silent as he slips away awhile everyone is distracted. Papa Smurf saw the commotion from his window and tries to intervene but then pulls away as The Three Smurfs came walking into the scene in a much more worse state than the Smurflings. Still covered in Hornet Stings and Bruises from beating each other they simply asked, "What's going on here?" in unison.

Smurfette slapped the three of them, knocking them backwards as she continues to pulverize Hefty. Papa Smurf finally intervened and nearly get's knocked out again by Hefty's shoe as it goes airborne, all the other smurfs were losing faith in each other. Finally, Chernov comes by with two taser guns and fired them at Hefty and Smurfette each. The 5000 volts of electricity paralyzed their muscles stopping the fight instantly, everyone was speechless as Chernov pulls Smurfette off of a severely distraught Hefty.

"Anyone of you two move and I'll taser you two some more," Chernov ordered, "Don't you see what's going on here? This village is tearing itself apart, this is what Brainy expected what will happen."

"By kidnapping Sassette, he caused Smurfette to fall into depression which then effects you perverts and now look what happened," explained Chernov, "This was going on in Brainy's mind for who knows how long, all of this suffering does not come close to Brainy's feelings. So by making you listen to him for once, he kidnaps Sassette because if he hadn't given that hint to the Smurflings about Gargamel's Smurfette spell Sassette might not even exist."

There was a short pause and Chernov pulls out the electrodes from Smurfette and Hefty's skins then adds in a final comment, "This was bond to happen guys, Brainy is your biological brother for crying out loud. All of you are brothers, so why don't you treat each other as one big family?"

Chernov lets it set in for the moment as Smurfette and Hefty get's back up to their feet, then Papa Smurf began to speak out. "If it wasn't for Brainy, the smurflings would be dead and they would have been turned into gold. Remember the Gargoyles?"

"Let's find our Brainy then," said Greedy, "And bring him home!"

"YEAH!" cheered the smurfs.

Chernov doesn't know his father's plan about the meteor, nor was he even aware of it. His plan with Brainy kidnapping Sassette turns out to be too effective as fights breaking out wasn't part of the plan, but it had worked as it's intended to do.

"One more thing guys, " said Chernov, "Right before we've all met, the day before the dam broke and flooded the village. Brainy was kicked out of the village and landed in a Spruce Forest where my dad has found him, it very private and only humans go there."

"That hidden pine forest?" asked Papa Smurf, "How come we've haven't thought of that?"

"Because that Pine Forest is very uninteresting, he could be there for all that I know." hinted Chernov.

"Let's get Feathers and Puppy and we'll go there," said Tracker Smurf who is stumbling into the village covered in fecal matter from multiple different species, "Don't ask where I've been, Brainy is too smart for me anyway."

Three weeks later, it's now nearly two months as Dimitri kept an eye on Brainy and Sassette during their stay at the Spruce Forest. It was all survival off of a diet of fish and pine wood, when Dimitri checked how many days past by he finally realized it's time to head back home for the meteor. Unknown to Gargamel, his evil plot to destroy the smurfs with the meteor will do nicely for his plan. For days he did the math and find the percentage he should tweak Gargamel''s gun's firing power to get the correct size of the meteorite for Brainy.

Dimitri packs everything up and picked up Brainy and Sassette and took him back up the cliff up on a natural ramp they failed to notice, after walking South they passed the cliff entirely and began walking in familiar. Finally he let them go, said their goodbyes and the smurfs head back to their village as Dimitri heads to the hovel to sabotage Gargamel's Meteor Gun.

When he approached Gargamel's hovel he saw the massive lazer like gun out in the open, it was a shock that the smurfs were unable to discover this yet. He peaked through the window and see's Gargamel struggling to eat his mom's cooking, as he vomits all over the table Dimitri walks to the gun and did the tweak near the reactor then left without leaving a trace.

"Just 3 hours till the comet comes crashing in," said Dimitri, "I've gotta hurry back to see the show unfold."

It was almost dark by the time Brainy and Sassette walked back into the village, not much has changed when they were gone. Chernov looks out the window and saw them then proceeds to knock on everybody's door to notify them of their return, Smurfette was breaking down into tears of joy as she hugged Brainy and Sassette both. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry that I have smurfed you to do this."

"Smurfette!" cried Sassette as Smurfette hugs her tightly.

"My smurf, oh look at you. How is your adventure in the wild?" she asked.

"It was awesome, we've got chased by hairless dogs, bears and we fell down a really tall waterfall as squirrels throw acorns at us." explained Sassette.

By now, the entire town was present. Papa Smurf stood by as the Three Smurfs simply looked on, Chernov walked up to Brainy and said out loud, "Well look at you and Sassette, you seemed to be true survivors as you've lost a lot of weight, covered in your own crap, and managed to keep your pants on in all that process."

"All we ate was fish, acorns, and pine trees," said Sassette, "Do you have real food, I'm starving."

"Me too," said Brainy, just as his pants fell down causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay you two, come to my house and I'll let you have some rodent meat," said Chernov, "Which I 'accidentally' killed of course."

"Yeah right..." muttered Papa Smurf then he turned to Brainy, "It's good to see you back Brainy."

"Brainy?" asked Hefty as he approached him, "I'm sorry that I've started all this, would you ever forgive me?"

"Hrm?" thought Brainy, then he kicked him in the crotch bring Hefty down to the ground in pain, "Okay Brainy, apology accepted."

"I just got into a fight with Smurfette weeks ago," mumbled Hefty as he lays on his side.

"How did it go?" asked Brainy.

"Chernov tasered us both with electricity, then everybody come to terms about you." said Hefty.

"I've started it and ended it, so it's my fault on that part," admitted Chernov, "Your lucky I didn't used the TNT I normally used for fishing, they would make great fireworks."

Meanwhile, the hour of the meteor has come as it began to appear in the sky as a comet. "Ok, here goes nothing," says Gargamel as he sat in his chair and aims the gun at the comet.

"Aim a little ahead of the target," said his mom.

"Ok, Mummy," said Gargamel.

He fired the gun, and nothing happened. Then the comet explodes in a tremendous fireball above the earths atmosphere and a chunk of the comet came hurling down towards earth, Gargamel stands back and watch as the meteor heads towards the earth heading towards the Smurf's village. "Let's go, before we miss it!" cried Gargamel. He, his mom, and Azrael went running towards the Smurf's village to watch the event unfold.

By now, Dimitri was already in place and Gargamel, his mom, and Azrael suddenly appeared next to him. "Glad you came to see the destruction," said Dimitri.

"Where did you come from?" asked Gargamel.

"I've been here for an hour to see the fireworks, I gave you the smurf map and the glowing object so all this could happen." said Dimitri.

"So you've been playing Double Agent?" asked his mom.

"Yup, and now the masterpiece." said Dimitri, "The fires alone might put an end to all this, but the real action is when they try to save themselves from the meteor. Look!"

It wasn't long before all the smurfs came running out of the mushroom homes and looked up at the sky as the night turns to day, Brainy knew what he had to do as he stands near an area away from the nearest house and tries to uses a Magnetic gun on the meteor. The device was built after Chernov was debriefed about Brainy's adventure but he still didn't know about the meteor plan which will cost him, everyone watched as Brainy tries to be the hero as he aims the crude magnetron ray Dimitri instructed him to build at the meteor and fires it up and shoots a yellow laser at the meteor. All it does is attracts metal and the meteor is metal, the magnetron ray worked.

The meteor heads straight for him as everyone was too shocked to save him as Brainy tries his best to have the meteor focus on him, Gargamel was just about to try to stop him when Dimitri pulls him back as his son Chernov tries to push him out of the way. "If Mother Nature wants this," he simply says, "Then so be it."

Brainy shuts off the laser and tossed it aside, "Brainy!" cried Chernov as he runs towards him. Brainy simply stands there as the meteor was coming straight at him way too fast for him to dodge the meteor and the space rock lands on him and explodes into a fireball, Chernov was immediately set on fire as he was tossed back like a rag doll as the blast shot fire in a circle around the area where the meteor landed.

It was to graphic to watch as Chernov could not move as his legs were paralyzed, he simply pulled out his handgun and shot his own brains out. A move where he doesn't have to suffer a burning death, all the smurfs in the village stared at the meteor where Brainy once stood.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

An hour before the meteor struck, Brainy just finished building the Magnetron and Chernov came walking in through his door. "How your doing Brainy?" he asked.

"Fine," said Brainy as he puts a blanket over the device, "What do you want?"

"There was really a fight that took place, Smurfette was depressed and I kind off comforted her if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean by 'comforting her," said Brainy, "But it doesn't matter now, everybody now respects me but now it's time to put that to the test."

"That wasn't part of the plan, but go on." said Chernov.

"When I was out there, your father caught me along with his dog," said Brainy.

"Dogmeat," mumbled Chernov.

"Correct," said Brainy, "He told me that the smurfs are in danger of a meteor strike and I should save the day by sacrificing myself."

"Yup, that's dad alright." said Chernov, "Look Brainy, you've been through enough let me do all this for you."

"You are smarter than me Chernov," said Brainy, "There's nothing anyone could do to change all that."

Suddenly they heard an explosion and the sky begins to brighten, Brainy removed the blanket of the Magnetron, grabbed it, and ran off outside. "Brainy!" cried Chernov as he follows him behind, "Don't do this Brainy!"

Back to the aftermath of the meteor, the smurfs began to put out the fires of what the meteor caused using the water from the nearby lake. Chernov's body is burned beyond recognition and Brainy's body is underneath the massive meteorite that's now covering him, all the smurfs did their best as the Smurflings including Sassette screamed.

"I hate those smurfs," grumbled Gargamel as he was about to walk away, but Dimitri pulled him back.

"This would get better Gargamel, I promise you." said Dimitri as he drinks some soda.

"It better, I can't believe you watched your son died like that and did not respond to it." groaned Gargamel's mom.

When the fires were finally put out, Hefty tried his best to move the meteorite off of Brainy but it's no use. It's just too massive, Chernov just had 4th degree burns meaning he is long gone. Everyone mourned as the smurfs stepped back and stared at the meteor for a long time, Papa Smurf could not believe his eyes on what he just saw in the past 20 minutes. "He was a hero," he muttered, "He killed himself to save us all."

Suddenly the air became cold as a ominous cloud began to form around the meteor and Chernov's body as he lies face down, there was a lightning strike near the meteor and it was him. The Grim Reaping Smurf. Everyone shutter at the sight of him, "See I told you this was getting good," said Dimitri.

The Grim Reaping Smurf tried to take Scaredy's Ghost away after he died from a heart attack but Chernov managed to convinced the Reaper to spare him with a Death Flower, a flower with pinkish purple petals and a skull face. This spared Scaredy but there is no more Death Flowers to spare Chernov and Brainy from him, it's seemed to be all over.

"Finally, two smurfs ghosts to take with me." said the Reaper. Suddenly Chernov becomes orange and develops a fire and smoke texture around his body, then a Red/ Orange cloud seeps out underneath the meteorite and reforms into Brainy as a red/ orange smurf with a hint of black. Chernov then rose up and hovers above the ground then Brainy follows, it's clear that they've become ghost.

Suddenly, their tombstones formed nearby. One tombstone had a plaque that has a picture of fire and the other tombstone had a plaque with a picture of a falling meteor on it, other than the plaques the tombstones look identical to each other.

"This is just like The Sims 3," said Dimitri as he videotapes the scene.

Brainy shook the Grim Reaping Smurf's hand as in thanking him for his short life but Chernov, as angry as he could be, as other plans. Just as the Grim Reaper turns to face him, he tackles the Grim Reaper to the ground causing his scythe to be knocked out of his hands and landed nearby as a fight broke out. Brainy simply floated by and watched as Chernov gains the upper hand and crushed the Grim Reaping Smurf's head, Chernov stared at the black robe as it vanishes in thin air and now the scythe remains.

He approaches it and picked it up, he slowly lost his orange color along with the fire and smoke effects and becomes white with a hint of black. Nearby, his tombstone suddenly dissolved as a thin stream of clouds circled Chernov and he absorbs every bit of it. "And to finish this off," he says, "Let's try this." He taps the bottom of the scythe onto the ground and in a bright flash, he and Brainy returned back to normal. During the flash, the Grim Reaper's scythe had instantly vanished along with Brainy's tombstone.

Brainy looked at his hands as they were blue once more, then touched his face to see if it's real. "I'm alive," he cried, "I'm alive!"

"And I've become death," said Chernov, "I think that's how it works."

Smurfette rushed up to Brainy and hugged him tightly along with Papa Smurf, Hefty, Clumsy, Sassette, and even Chernov himself. "You guys," said Brainy, "Can this all wait till morning?"

Suddenly Dimitri revealed himself and grabbed Gargamel and his mom along, surprising everyone. ""We've saw the whole thing," said Dimitri, "Chernov, you sure are a real Reznov. You've made the family proud, by killing the Grim Reaper and taking his place you now have the ability to reanimate the dead. But only smurfs and that's it."

"But why am I'm normal, I feel no different than before." said Chernov.

"Simple, you weren't normal to begin with," revealed Dimitri, "Having both Human and Smurf DNA in your blood, that is something rare in le Pays maudit."

"I suppose your right," said Chernov, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," said Dimitri as he picks up the meteorite with his hand, revealing nothing underneath as he puts it in his pocket. "This meteorite will do nicely for decoration, now it's time for me to chase Gargamel out of here." Suddenly he pulls out a shotgun and Gargamel, his mom, and Azrael started running off as Dimitri fires shotgun blast in the air as he peruses them. Everyone heads off to bed, and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next morning, everyone got up and sang their usual happy song as they gathered in front of Papa Smurf's house and Brainy was rewarded with a metal for his heroism. But then Chernov, who was standing on the stage soon pointed out. "Papa Smurf, there is a problem."

"What is it Chernov?" he asked.

"Once you expire, it will be my job to collect your ghost." said Chernov, "That goes with Grandpa Smurf as well but..."

Suddenly Chernov handed Papa Smurf a Death Flower and he took it, "Let's say you have a Death Flower, which means I would take it and your Elderly life stage is reset. You will still be old but you would might get a few extra hundred years."

"Thanks Chernov," said Papa Smurf.

"Don't thank me yet, because I'm going to be a Ghostbuster as I traded in the scythe and get a Banshee Banisher in return along with some fancy Ghost tracking gear." said Chernov as he pulls out the Banshee Banisher, similar to the one from The Sims 3 Game, "Ghostbusters!"

Everyone laughs out loud as Chernov puts the Banshee Banisher away and walks off the stage whistling the Ghostbusters theme song all the way back to his mushroom house, back at Gargamel's hovel the map is gone and he forgotten the location. He realized he had been used, he simply sighed and decides to take a break from the destroying the smurf's plot for now.

"I hate those smurfs," he mumbled as he collapsed onto his bed and falls asleep, "Especially green smurfs."

**THE END**


End file.
